


一个春光明媚的夜晚我失恋了

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit
Relationships: 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	一个春光明媚的夜晚我失恋了

奎八游戏主播AU

特别感谢：银河系专业k8研究小组的朋友们

（对一部分id做出的贡献）

1L 曲奇汪来了吗

我失恋了。我失恋了！！！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜（嚎啕大哭

我的小主播和人跑了。

2L 龙骑士

夜晚怎么春光明媚？

3L 人间破事生产机

这个楼有没有搞头啊，从2L就开始歪了！？

（但还是要领号看一眼塌的是谁家房子。

4L cookiiiiiiie

行了，id我就看明白了。这是我家房子。这是！我家！房子啊！！

（坐在地上锤腿痛哭

5L 民间批话艺术家

报一下点，我野生破损建筑物鉴赏家立刻到位。

6L 野生破损建筑物鉴赏家

谁叫我？我到位了。

7L 你id挺好下秒我的了

所以到底怎么回事啊！吧唧吧唧（在嗑瓜子

8L cookiiiiiiie

就是关注多年的游戏主播谈恋爱了。散了吧散了吧！

9L 人间破事生产机

游戏主播啊，又是网红嫂子呗……退票吧，塑料板凳回收。抬抬脚，扫下瓜子皮。

10L 图片加载中请砸手机

游戏主播怎么来明星区？不要越级炒作。退下吧！

11L 曲奇汪来了吗

游戏主播怎么了？？？

12L 你id挺好下秒我的了

靠哦！！这是游戏主播？不是哪个男团门面？

（瓜子吓得掉了一地.jpg

13L 1107406

楼上讲一下卫生，瓜子掉我脸上了！！

让我康康！给我也康康！

14L 图片加载中请砸手机

大家好，在线收购不要的旧时光机，我回去两分钟以前撤回一下。这什么平台的主播？叫什么啊？打什么游戏？有视频链接吗？有人能一步到位迅速安利吗？

15L 脸就是用来打的

建议楼上默念我的id十遍。

16L 你id挺好下秒我的了

建议楼上默念我的id十遍。

17L cookiiiiiiie

【曲奇汪的影像打包链接🔗】

曲奇是17的签约主播，上面曲奇的视频可以随机看，哪个都行。有各种合集，还有人做了切游戏舔颜版。颜狗有兴趣的话可以一康。

（是人类就必须看）

18L 沙漠做饭人

应该没人不知道PUBG这个游戏吧？！多少玩点的话不知道曲奇汪？曲奇汪整个亚服都很出名啊，明明靠脸非要靠技术说的不就是他。

19L 冰原洗猫机

srds 我找了一圈，17里也没有叫曲奇汪的啊？！再说游戏主播怎么都搞这种奇怪id啊！

20L 曲奇汪来了吗

ID看这里！CookieMaltese。多可爱啊！曲奇马尔济斯，甜心狗狗就是我老公！

21L 花生米来了

楼主醒醒，看看我id，再看看这楼标题。

22L 曲奇汪来了吗

（引用）

21L 花生米来了

楼主醒醒，看看我id，再看看这楼标题。

我劝你做人啊！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！

23L 塑料饼干罐

！！！！！居然在这看到我们狗狗！那我必须推荐先看曲奇刚做主播的第一个视频！

曲奇刚来的时候，大家都觉得这名字太菜了！听着就一点也不飒。再加上曲奇这张英俊的脸，大家也没对他技术报太大希望。直播间基本都是女生，还有部分刷酸话的男生。曲奇也不在乎，在小窗里咧嘴笑出小虎牙：“第一次直播，希望大家多多照顾我呀！”

我当时！忍不住刷了妈咪爱你。dbq！

24L 小狗种植日记

老粉来了！老粉来了！老粉来了！

我大胆的说一句，我在现场，我当时在现场。弹幕有的安慰他：没关系，菜点没关系，你都这么帅了。然后就也有人嘲：看着就菜，也就糊弄小姑娘吧。

结果曲奇落地拿到AK以后强的一批，压枪又稳又准。手雷更是扔的像迫击炮，配上曲奇的脸，简直雷神下凡，单人kill15+以后，曲奇害羞的笑：“谢谢大家带我玩。”

弹幕满屏：操！！！！然后他就在游戏区火了！！

25L 营养代餐达人

给楼上补充一下，AK伤害高，但是飘得不行，第一枪打头，第二枪就打脚，很难打的。是说曲奇汪很厉害的意思。

26L 歪特困

哟！在聊十级主妇力的曲奇汪呢！

27L cookiiiiiiie

（引用）

26L 歪特困

哟！在聊十级主妇力的曲奇汪呢！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈自己人！

28L 曲奇汪来了吗

（引用）

26L 歪特困

哟！在聊十级主妇力的曲奇汪呢！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈暗号对上了！

29L 1107406

这什么梗？？？

30L 歪特困

这个梗是因为狗狗总喜欢在血条再有一枪人就没了的时候补药，如果队友喊他：“补药啊！哥！！！补药！”曲奇汪就眯着眼睛笑：“要节省啊！包很珍贵的！”然后就有了勤俭节约10级主妇力的称号。

31L 冰原洗猫机

可爱到我了！听着描述真是好年下一狗狗，我心动了。

32L 营养代餐达人

不想拉仇恨的，我昨天打游戏遇见CookieMaltese了。

33L 曲奇汪来了吗

！！！！？？？？？！？！？！展开讲讲呢？！

34L 歪特困

一起打还是被他打？？！

35L 小狗种植日记

我酸死了！！！！我酸死了！！！我酸死了！！！

36L 人间破事生产机

她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了她们急了。

37L 营养代餐达人

别急别急，我慢慢说。我其实是当时被他打的时候发现是曲奇汪的。我当时幸亏开着麦，赶紧求他：“Maltese！我是你的fan啊！啊啊啊啊啊！放我一马！就一次！”

然后他真的放过我了！为了补偿我打我一枪还给我一个药包！他还笑得很开心，说：“希望继续支持我哦！”

然后当时他确定附近没人，连枪都收起来，反向给我比心！我融化了！

38L 塑料饼干罐

我人没了！我人没了！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！狗狗（昏厥

39L 民间批话艺术家

感觉人好好哦！想搞一下！

40L 野生破损建筑物鉴赏家

非粉但是听着好羡慕啊！！我也酸了我也酸了我也酸了。

41L 营养代餐达人

倒也不必（假笑）。

第二次刚进决赛圈，我又遇见了他了。他直接爆头，爆头的时候还一脸歉疚：“真的对不起，说了只放过一次的。但也要继续喜欢我哦！”然后把我身上的包都舔走了。

42L 沙漠做饭人

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Respect！单纯善良曲奇汪，心狠手辣曲奇汪。

43L 你id挺好下秒我的了

xswlxswlxswl

44L 热红酒突然经过

好想给狗狗刷游艇！！刷火箭！我入坑了。虽然我不懂游戏，但我steam已经付款了，为了遇到CM我会努力练习的。

45L 小狗种植日记

CM的fan service很好的！会眯着眼睛凑近屏幕，看到id带着姐姐，就会托着下巴做花托甜甜地说说：“谢谢姐姐。”

46L 人间破事生产机

那么，这么可爱的主播，恋爱对象是谁呢？

47L 气突冷专家

到了我该出现的时候了吧。

48L 龙骑士

我和曲奇狗势不两立，抢我老婆。

49L 花生米来了

？？？？？？这个瓜开始有趣了。

50L 屠龙勇士闪亮登场

呸，我老婆。

51L 冰原洗猫机

有没有知情人展开讲讲啊？！

52L 塑料饼干罐

是另一个游戏主播，叫龙八。ID是Dragon8。

53L 你id挺好下秒我的了

居然有妹子叫这么中二的直男id哦！

54L 龙骑士

我老婆是男的。

55L 花生米来了

酒醒一醒，不管怎么说，也是人家曲奇汪的老婆吧。

56L 民间批话艺术家

等下，男的？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

57L 野生破损建筑物鉴赏家

没别的意思，就是有点震惊。我再问一遍，男的？？？？？？？？？？？？？？！！？？？！

58L 歪特困

是。

59L 珍稀动物保护中心

我们龙八！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。我们龙八虽然名字很中二但是长得很好看的！

60L 瑞德困

是。

61L 人间破事生产机

我来了，要到了我最喜欢的爱情故事了吗？！请展开讲讲！（摊开小板凳）

62L 公主小心脚下

龙八也是游戏主播喽！开始不露脸也不出声，就是打操作。而且说实话其实水平不是很高，没有像CM一样一战成名。但贵在他是是技术升级流，每天都在进步。

63L 龙骑士

是我最喜欢搞的养成系，当时尽管不知道他长什么样子，也没听过他讲话。但是还是有人依然在支持他。我们都叫他龙八。

64L 屠龙勇士闪亮登场

对！我还记得当时他特别喜欢舔空投。初期技术不好又莽，常常人去了以后，就在空投边变成一个小盒。那会儿我还嘲他又贪又菜来着。

65L 瑞德困

但是养成最爽的就是肉眼可见的进步。龙八狙是真的好，一枪一个小朋友。他眼神也是真好，我都没看见人在哪他就把人撂倒了。

66L 看见我龙蛋了吗

龙八和AWM，绝地死神标配。

67L 珍稀动物保护中心

回忆的我想要掉眼泪！这就是养成吗？

（捂胸口

他现在步枪用的也超好了。但刚开始的时候不知道你们记不记得，他超不稳。

曲奇汪都是直接瞄头，比较常见的是满血零换一。龙八就硬打，初期几乎是极限一换一，打完人就不得不打药续命。但很好笑的时候，他后来很强以后，还是习惯掉一点血就补药。弹幕就叫他“富家子弟，大户人家”。

68L 屠龙勇士闪亮登场

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没错！后来龙八越来越强，关注的人就越来越来多，大家从叫他龙八变成叫他魔王龙。

只要有人能把他打掉血，大家就为屠龙勇士鼓掌。

（是的，我的id就是这么来的。虽然我最后没了，但我可打掉过魔王半管血！

69L 冰原洗猫机

没开麦也没露脸，怎么知道人好看的？！

70L 沙漠做饭人

这件事，说起来还因为曲奇粉丝和龙八粉丝撕逼。一边说就长了张脸只会骗小姑娘。一边说因为是丑逼才不敢露脸。

71L 曲奇汪来了吗

虫粉就是瞎好吗？CM技术那么强，看不见。就是酸人家长得帅性格好又技术佳呗，狗逼直男。

72L 龙骑士

还不是只看脸？！我笑死了，大佬技术差？不看脸就看不出来技术是吗？脑残粉丝不要倒贴了。

73L cookiiiiiiie

CM还替你家说话了吧？他说龙八挺强的，有时间的话要打一局。CM又客气人又好。你们还骂他，有心吗？龙八当时都不敢回应好吗？

74L 看见我龙蛋了吗

？？？不回应就不能是瞧不起曲奇狗吗？

75L 小狗种植日记

挂逼瞧不起谁？！好吧，16倍镜确实了不起。

76L 屠龙勇士闪亮登场

说多少次不是挂了？！有脑子吗？就知道看脸，看手部动作就能看出来好吗？还有大佬手速你们见过吗？别只看脸了，看看操作吧。

77L 公主小心脚下

也别说人家，当时不少大佬的粉丝因为他不应战，不也怀疑他开挂吗？？反而是CM人不错，我第一次见他出来替人证明，还很严肃的说龙八不是挂。

78L 瑞德困

是，而且因为这件事龙八第一次开麦！八妹声音好奶哦！对弹幕骂脏话的人说“请不要这样，这样很不礼貌。”虽然韩语还很生疏。但是真的好可爱！

79L 珍稀动物保护中心

是！！好笑的是当时黑粉还以为他开变声器，后来龙八坚持说没有，黑粉又说他是个未成年，请人代打。

80L 龙骑士

当时我就觉得，离大佬露脸还远吗？！果然！

81L 人间破事生产机

大佬？？？长这样？？！？！！我又相信爱情了。

82L 公主小心脚下

当时他一通操作，单局10+的人头数，以及一枪一个小饼干的精准度，大家这才相信这就是大佬。然后我问大佬为什么这么久才上线，大佬温柔的说：“最近韩语课程有点紧，没有时间。“

83L 沙漠做饭人

啊！我记得那天，CM还来刷了一波礼物，然后和龙八说有时间一起打游戏。我以双眼都是2.5的视力保证，我绝对看见龙八点头的时候脸红了。

84L 歪特困

龙八还说超小声的说了句我是你的粉丝！

实不相瞒，这天是我嗑cp的开始！

85L 瑞德困

之后大佬就一直顺理成章地露脸直播，大家体谅他韩语不好，但也很喜欢逗他。

从此以后，不叫龙魔王了，有人打掉他半管血条，弹幕：勇士快给我来保护公主！！！“公主nim！”打药的时候“大小姐，请随便用！”或者“给我大小姐装满！”这时候大佬就会皱着眉头说：“可我更大家叫我喜欢龙魔王啊！”接下来狙就会甩的更加凶狠。

他也会打游戏碰到粉丝嘛！有的时候粉丝嘴一快：大小姐！先不要……话没说完就被打死了。但喊8神/魔王龙的会被留下一条命。

86L 民间批话艺术家

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大小姐太中二太难哄了吧！！

听完以后，我好想看两位一起打游戏！真的很想！真的！！

87L 我的CP我亲手锁死

怎么没打过！打过太多次了吧，尤其是两个人在一起以后！但我印象深刻的是第一次一起打。那天曲奇汪刚开直播，就笑嘻嘻拍手说：“大家好！今天不是我孤军奋战，有人和我一起打游戏哦！”然后我就看到直播界面:邀请Dragon8。当时我就在电脑前尖叫了！

88L 1107406

怎么能停在这里！！快继续讲讲！

89L 沙漠做饭人

我说吧！我来说。

90L 沙漠做饭人

然后两个人就开始组队，开局竞赛一样你一个头我一个头的涨，龙八一直没讲话，曲奇汪在那里嘴就没停过，超高速的感谢XXXX送的XXXX……或者打死一个路人以后：“哦！从id上看是我的fan呢！对不起啦！”。要么就是：“哦哦哦哦！上楼了！右手边！ok! nice！”我刚打完小8怎么不讲话！结果他突然出声：“cookie 哥哥，你要ak吗？”

91L 野生破损建筑物鉴赏家

哥哥？？！？怎么这样！我人没了。

92L 公主小心脚下

没错！但是作为cookie的老粉，当时我就觉得，看来龙八真的是粉吧，连ak是金葵大老婆都知道。cookie拿到ak的时候直播间都在刷：在场的70位玩家！你们被曲奇汪包围了！快跑！

我笑死了。

93L 不和你玩了

那天直播我也看了，两个人非常默契哦，完全不像第一次一起打。龙八就一直跟在他身后。CM说左边窗然后后一枪头， 龙八马上跟着补死，然后从人家盒里舔出来一把狙。我当时看到他拿到狙，都替其余玩家心凉。

94L 沙漠做饭人

是真的！！第一个圈刚缩，地图已经就剩65alive了，其中三分之二他俩杀的。

95L 我的CP我亲手锁死

那天我嗑昏了！！曲奇汪几乎不舔空投的。他的原话：不需要舔啊，把别人打死了就有了呀。但龙八舔空投，CM帮他守着不说，龙八倒了被扶起来以后，连包都给他扔了两三个。

96L 狗兔没有生殖隔离

曲奇你变了！你的主妇力变成男友力了。

97L 塑料饼干罐

怎么都嗑上了？那我来继续说。反正最后决赛圈龙八打远，曲奇突近点，终局以后两个人最后一结算，一共50+的kill，清了一半还多的敌人。然后两个人就经常一起打了，到最后关系越来越熟。

98L 笨蛋情侣闭麦

我靠，最后简直是在秀好吗？大佬已经能理直气壮的喊CM把m24给他。

99L 不要骗狗进来吃掉了

我仍然记得那天cookie说大佬，你变了！你以前叫我cookie哥哥，结果被大佬红着脸开摩托车撞他，cookie也不躲，等大佬去捞他。我人傻了，我：？？？？能不能好好打游戏！请不要打情骂俏了！！

100L 冰原洗猫机

我支持这段爱情。

101L 你id很好下秒是我的了

我支持这段爱情。

102L 我附议

默念十遍我id

103L 曲奇汪来了吗

不得不说，两个人真的很会玩。以前CM还会搞fan service，比如特殊活动。和粉丝讲好，这次用什么。

比如全程十字弩试图存活或者随身只带一把手枪，反正最后就无论什么东西捡起来就能用。

也有粉丝联动，叫粉丝都跳基场，然后搞藏猫猫活动，藏的不够好就会被他kill掉。真的有意思，我什么时候能正好赶上啊！！！！！好想一起玩！

104L 公主小心脚下

大佬好像自己没有这么玩过哦，偶尔直播前会放最近喜欢的歌，然后跟着一起摇，和CM在一起以后，CM有偷偷的掰摄像头角度给粉丝看，我有看到大佬跳舞。好漂亮！好轻盈哦，怀疑学过。

当时我就决定同意这段爱情了。

105L 龙骑士

楼上，这就屈服了？你也太！丢龙骑士的脸了！好没原则啊！

106L 1107406

楼上死心吧！！这也太甜了，你没机会了。

107L 珍稀动物保护中心

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈为了多看几眼公主！我能忍辱负重，嗑下这口cp！

108L 不要骗狗进来吃掉了

已经觉得甜的话，这才哪到哪啊！！他俩情侣直播太多了好吗？！

双排的时候很招人恨，都说情侣不要一起打游戏，会被对方气死。但他俩就很默契，假如cookie丢雷在右边做饵，大佬就左边绕过去突脸。久而久之，雄雄双煞亚服非常出名。

而且他俩在一起以后真的很会秀恩爱。fan service活动改成：cookie手无寸铁只有药的话，在大佬的保护下能活多久。

然后PUBG不是初始人物都是只有内衣嘛，曲奇汪就一身内衣跟在大佬身后。

109L 屠龙勇士闪亮登场

哦！那就不得不提龙八被叫大小姐的另一个原因。大佬真的很喜欢买新皮肤新衣服，买了还要换着穿。还要配颜色，做造型。so called大小姐。

110L 人间破事生产机

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真实大小姐。

111L cookiiiiiiie

靠！！！！！看CM今天直播了吗？awsl！

112L 曲奇汪来了吗

我死了，勿扰。

113L 龙骑士

还我！老婆！！曲奇狗！

114L 人间破事生产机

给我也康康呢！给我也康康！！

115L 1107406

我摸过去看完了。@不要骗狗进来吃掉了

116L 你id挺好下秒我的了

@不要骗狗进来吃掉了

117L 冰原洗猫机

@不要骗狗进来吃掉了

118L 不要骗狗进来吃掉了

我@我自己。

119L 公主小心脚下

是这样的，刚才的深夜直播里，曲奇汪看上去像喝多了。捡枪捡到ak！超开心的说：“哦! ak！我最喜欢的ak！”直播间都是“恭喜曲奇收获大老婆”，“快跑！曲奇拿到大老婆了！”

然后

曲奇汪凑近显示屏，一字一字的念：“大老婆？”接着搂腰拉过来一个人，头蹭在人家腰间：“我大老婆在这里啦！”

我人傻了，直播间炸了。

120L 沙漠做饭人

尽管龙八及时关了摄像头，但是个见过龙八照片的人都认出来了。

121L 屠龙勇士闪亮登场

公主nim！！！别拦我我要去屠龙！

-End-


End file.
